


Who Do You Miss the Most?

by PlainJaneJaneJane (ItsJaneyDanny)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dream Smp, Friends to Enemies, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJaneyDanny/pseuds/PlainJaneJaneJane
Summary: “If I were you I would miss Sapnap.”************************Upon exposing and defeating Dream, Sapnap chose to go with Sam to lock Dream away, if only to get closure. He no longer recognized the person who used to be his best friend. He needed his chance to say goodbye.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Who Do You Miss the Most?

What was the moment that it had all fallen down? What was the second it had changed? He didn’t remember, he just knew one day he’d woken up and he didn’t recognize his friend anymore. He didn’t recognize the boy with the mask.

And watching the gavel fall and judgement come down. Some part of him wanted to fight what was happening. Some part of him wanted to jump between Tommy and Dream to save the life of someone who he’d once cared about. Someone who had once cared about him. Or, at least, he had thought Dream cared. That had all changed, and it became more and more clear to Sapnap; Dream didn’t care about any of them. Sapnap instead stood between Dream and Tommy, raising a sword to his best friend. 

It was clear to Sapnap that the only thing Dream cared about was his own power, that all he’d wanted to do was elevate himself to the status of a god who could fuck around with all of them… who would seek to control everyone and everything. There was no friend, no one who could bend Dream to look at them with benevolence. Even George, who Dream had always run to defend, had been cast aside as if he were nothing.

Everything had changed.

When had it changed?

He didn’t remember. They’d been side by side from the start but then Sapnap could no longer recognize the road they were on. Staring at each other over raised weapons, with unclear motivations. Where they’d once been chaos, flying and fighting together, all Sapnap felt was emptiness coming apart inside. The ruins of the home they’d built stuck with him, like haunted things of times gone by that they couldn’t get back. It had left him feeling scraped out and hollow. He wanted to stand up for the person he’d known but he didn’t know Dream anymore. 

It was hard to see his armor come off, to see the man he once called his friend beaten down to a shell at the mercy of everyone. But Sapnap didn’t stand up for him. Not even when Dream's life was on the line as he pleaded his one last bid for survival. 

The once indestructible god had fallen, down to the lowest point of pleading for his very life. But Dream always had something, always had some trick, some play, some plan… Sapnap knew too much about Dream, somehow realized that Dream would fight his own way to live. Clawing at everyone’s fears of dying in a play for mercy. Of course he wouldn’t just beg for his life, he would twist everyone again to give him his life to secure their own futures. 

Dream, after everything, was still holding the things people cared about over them. Holding the lives of people who had died over Tommy, holding their futures over all of them. 

His face was masked, the emotions hidden and Sapnap wondered if he felt anything at all. Anything except fear and a desire for power. Even bruised and beaten down, his sweater torn slightly from clamoring against stone to get away from the vengeful boy who held his own weapons against him. Even at his lowest Dream was still manipulating everyone and of course they would all go with it. They would all let Dream live but he was too dangerous for them to let him roam free.

That was the judgement that everyone agreed upon. That Dream would be locked in the prison he himself had ordered to be built. Who Dream had intended to lock away there, none of them knew but it was another evidence of his corruption. To the control he tried to exert over all of them.

Sapnap stepped on the lift to follow with Sam and Bad as they escorted Dream away from the group. The three of them would be enough to deliver Dream without incident. Sapnap was silent as he followed when they reached the surface. The person who spoke the most was Sam, giving Dream instructions on what to do, where to go once they arrived, and how things would be from now on. Sapnap spared a glance to Bad whose expression was blank, not betraying anything of how he felt. Just like Sapnap, Bad had been friends with Dream from the beginning. Neither of them had expected to be in the position they were in.

Sapnap walked behind the others, last, lagging a both more as they held Dream with the threat of death. That he was being locked in his own prison was poetic, a representation of how his own plans had unraveled. His own desire for control had backfired entirely. He’d be locked away in a prison of his own commission and locked away by people who had once cared for him. 

Sapnap slowed to a stop as they came over the ridge, the massive looming prison stood tall and menacing where it had been built. He paused and took a shaky breath as he watched the others continue down the hill, pressing Dream forward. Sapnap had never expected Dream to beg, but he’d expected him to say something, to try and make some other bargain with them. But he didn’t. Dream was silent, as if resigned to his fate as Bad and Sam kept pushing him forward. 

Sapnap trailed a few paces behind as they walked down the steps towards the prison, glancing over his shoulder to see if any of the others had followed. But there was no one who would follow, no one who would step in to stop what was happening. There was no one left on Dream’s side. No one would be persuaded to follow him, he couldn’t manipulate anyone else into choosing him.

It was a blur, the walk, the process. Everything in the prison was designed to be inescapable, maybe even to a level that was overkill. It once again made Sapnap wonder who Dream had intended to lock away. They went in step by step, and Sapnap realized the weight of what they were doing. Once Dream was inside, visiting him wouldn’t be simple. Nothing would be the same but he didn’t know that he would want to visit again.

“Please,” Dream turned to them as the lava drained, revealing the cell that he would be placed in. Inescapable in every way, “You don’t have to do this, Sam.” He turned to plead with the other. “Bad?” He questioned and he looked at Sapnap. Sapnap tried to imagine his expression, hidden behind his mask, by the tone of his voice. “Sapnap?” 

“Step on the stone, and keep walking with it,” Sam said to him. Dream had seemed resigned the whole way over but his demeanor had changed to one of panic once his eyes had seen the cell he would be held in. There were other cells less menacing than the one that Sam had chosen for Dream.

“Wait,” Dream turned to Sam, clearly frantic, “we can make a different deal, I can pay you, I’ll do anything you ask. Surely there’s something you want, some favor, I’ll give it to you!” He was always trying to make another deal, strike another bargain to manipulate and talk his way out. It had always worked for him before but everyone was aware of his tricks, it wouldn’t work again.

“You can’t give me anything I want,” Sam said, his tone of voice cold, “step onto the stone.”

“Yes there is something you want and I can give it to you,” Dream begged, “anything, just… it doesn’t have to end up like this. We were friends, think of what we built together. We did all this together! We can do more, just listen to me and don’t put me in here.” Sapnap scoffed hearing Dream utter the word friends. 

He didn’t have friends, he had people that he used.

“Dream, what do you think gives you power?” Sapnap said bitterly. He stared down at the stone not even looking at Dream. Because that was just it. Dream thought he had power over everyone, because he did everything he could to control their wants, their desires. He manipulated them using the things they cared about. He toyed with them for entertainment. He didn’t want friendships, he wanted people he could control. 

Dream was silent, breathing as if realizing… his face turned towards Sapnap and Sapnap looked up at him. 

“Walk on the stone or you’ll die,” Sam said to Dream. Dream turned and stepped out onto it, willing to listen in exchange for his own life. It was cruel, but no more cruel than Dream had been to all of them.

Sam flipped another switch and the stone platform began to move, Dream was forced to walk with it across the lava. Sam and Sapnap followed him onto the platform and towards the cell. Bad stayed behind on the other side to control the platform in order to bring them back. The heat radiating off the lava below was blistering, and Sapnap wondered if the obsidian cell would actually protect Dream from it or if this prison was meant to be torture aswell. Of all the things he deserved, surely he didn’t deserve that much… but didn’t he? Where should they draw the line of what was deserved and what wasn’t?

“This is where you will be,” Sam said, “the guards will provide you with food and plenty of water. Here we’ve also provided books for you to write and draw in so you have something to do while you’re here.” Sapnap watched as Dream looked around the cell. It was much cooler once inside than the oppressive heat of the lava that was surrounding it. Sapnap felt better about that part at least.

“You can’t leave me here,” Dream once again tried to fight using his words, because that was all he had left, “there was no trial, this judgement was passed unfairly. You all just decided to put me here… and for what? This is stupid, please just let me go! We can all go back to having fun out there, you know none of it was ever serious!” 

“Never serious?” Sapnap snapped, “you tried to kill Tubbo! For _good!_ You stole from all of us! You abandoned your friends because you wanted power to control everything and everyone, how was that not serious?” He was tired of Dream’s shit. Everything had gone too far and Dream couldn’t be so blind as to not realize that. The mask over his face hid whatever it was he was thinking, he was nothing more than a plastic smile staring back. Sapnap’s chest felt like it was in pain watching, because Dream… Dream...

“Come on, Sapnap,” Sam said and he turned to step back towards the stone platform.

Sapnap turned to follow Sam but he looked back at Dream. He took a deep breath thinking of all that had happened. Dream had blown up the home they’d built together. He’d pushed Sapnap and George away over and over again. He’d made it clear he didn’t care about anything or anyone. He’d done things that were unforgivable, terrible things… 

Sapnap turned to step away from Dream, to leave him behind in that prison but as he reached the platform he hesitated. In the past he would have done anything to fight alongside his friend. If things had been like they were before they would get out of the prison together and cause chaos for all who had wronged them… 

“Sam,” Sapnap said, “can I speak to Dream alone? Just one last time before we go?” There was too much he wanted to say, too much unresolved to just leave without words. And words he couldn’t speak in front of others because Dream had meant too much to him to invite anyone else into that conversation. He knew Sam would agree to his request because it wasn’t like Sapnap could do anything to fight back, or to stop the outcome. He just wanted some time alone before closing the door and potentially never turning back.

“Sure,” Sam said, “just call out when you want me to send it back for you.” Sam looked back at them with a sympathetic look in his eye before he stepped onto the stone and started moving across the lava. Sapnap stood staring out over the pool of lava as he took another shaky breath, thinking of what he was about to do. He’d never imagined he would be in such a position, forced to turn his back on Dream.

“Sapnap,” Dream said his name, his voice colored with a pleading confusion, but Sapnap knew better than to believe him. He wouldn’t mean a single word he said.

“Why did you do all of this, Dream?” Sapnap said, he turned around to face his friend, “I don’t understand. Everything was… It was never _perfect_ , but we... I don’t understand why you’d do this?” He was a mess, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t recognize Dream and when it was Dream had changed.

Or was it Sapnap who had changed? In the past he would have been all on board with tormenting Tommy and starting fights, pushing back against the others just for the fun of it. He’d thrown his own power around so many times in the past, when it was all just harmless fun—Aside from the pets who had died, but that was all complicated. Things had gone too far, become too serious, lines had been crossed and Dream had been the one to push things to a breaking point.

“What is your plan?” Dream asked him, “I think between the two of us we could take them. I just need a weapon or a pickaxe and we can get out of here. You have something, right? You have a plan? That’s why you’re here, that’s why you followed us here. You and me Sapnap, we can do this.” Sapnap didn’t doubt Dream was right, if he wanted to he could help and they could run together but he didn’t want to.

“There’s no plan, Dream,” Sapnap said, “I didn’t follow you here to help you. I followed you here to say goodbye.” 

“Come on,” Dream said, like he wanted Sapnap to drop the act, “what’s the plan?” Sapnap looked at the cold blank expression on the mask.

“There’s no plan, Dream,” he repeated. 

“No,” Dream’s fists clenched, “there’s got to be a way, we’ve got to find a way. You know the two of us, we’re smart, together we can figure this out. We’re strong enough, we can figure this out.” There was a growing sound of panic in his voice, like he realized finally that Sapnap meant it. Sapnap stepped towards him and shook his head.

“What I want to know is,” Sapnap began, “how did you get it so wrong?” He shook his head as he thought about the room, the hallway, the items, the things Dream had collected that he deemed the things each and every person cared about. He’d collected everything he thought had value to them to treat them all like pawns in his own games. Sapnap had seen what Dream thought he cared about, and while a wonderful thing to find again… it was wrong. Dream had read Sapnap completely wrong, but in a way he’d still taken away what Sapnap actually cared about. He’d taken everything they’d once had.

“What did I get wrong?” Dream asked, but he lifted his hands and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. What matters is we have to get out of here.”

“No, Dream,” Sapnap stepped closer to him, “you don’t understand at all. You’re done, there is no one left to help you. No one who wants to help you and do you even understand why?” 

“Listen,” Dream said, “I know I haven’t been the greatest friend to you-” Sapnap couldn’t help himself, He grabbed at Dream’s sweater and slammed him back into the wall of the cell. 

“No you don’t understand,” Sapnap felt tears behind his eyes begin to struggle to escape despite how he’d held them inside. He didn’t want to cry, he was sad and angry and it was all because of Dream but he hadn’t really wanted to show it.

He didn’t want to care, he wanted to abandon everything he felt the way Dream had abandoned him. But it hurt, it tore through him realizing what he’d lost and what he couldn’t get back all because they’d changed. They would never have the good times, the bad times they shared together. It was all over.

“You thought I cared about the _fish_ ,” Sapnap gritted out, “you thought that was what… you stupid, stupid…” Tears did fall from his eyes because he was so tired. Dream had abandoned them all, thrown Sapnap away and destroyed everything. And what Sapnap didn’t understand was why. Why was power so important to Dream? He’d had power before all that had happened, did he really need more?

“Sapnap, I don’t want to be locked up here,” Dream’s voice sounded more emotional as he spoke, quieter. Like it was starting to hit him, that everything he’d done had consequences. Sapnap let go of him and started to step back but Dream grabbed him to hold on. Sapnap could hear his breathing was uneven, and watched as his body started to shake with small sobs. 

Dream was crying?

Sapnap reached forward for the mask on his friend’s face. He was one of the few who knew what Dream looked like behind the mask. That mask that hid him from the world, from hurts and emotions. He blanked everything out with a smile… It was part of how he protected himself. How he kept himself untouchable. 

Sapnap knew what was underneath, who was underneath. He pulled the mask off Dream’s face to expose it, and there were tears rolling down Dream’s face. Sapnap threw the mask to the ground. The green of Dream’s eyes was dulled from what Sapnap remembered it to be, the last time he’d seen him felt like so long before. They’d once been so bright... There were things they shared in friendship others didn’t know. Even when it became clear to Sapnap that Dream had done so many things that were wrong, he’d wanted to side with him, to be loyal. 

Sapnap still wanted to pity him, to rescue someone that wasn’t even there anymore. He reached his hand to wipe tears from Dream’s face. His hand lingering against his skin as if by mere touch he could bring back who Dream had been.

“Do you know what I really cared about most, Dream?” Sapnap asked him, “what you really took from me?” Dream closed his eyes as if he could hide behind his eyelids from Sapnap’s gaze, another mask. He’d always hidden everything from everyone. 

“I cared about you,” Sapnap said softly. 

“I don’t care about anything,” Dream responded, a breath of a whisper. A response with no weight to it, maybe even a lie but it didn’t matter. Sapnap wasn’t going to stick around to find out what was true and what wasn’t. Dream had sealed his fate long before that moment and Sapnap wasn’t going to try to undo what had been done. It was too late for anything.

Sapnap dropped his hand from Dream’s face and turned away, he stepped away from Dream’s hold on him and turned and stepped back towards the lava. He heard clamoring and looked back to see Dream on the ground reaching for his mask to place it back over his face. He was still hiding, and Sapnap guessed he always would be. Sapnap turned away to finally leave, he wasn’t going to look back again. There was nothing more he wanted to say.

“Sam, I’m ready,” Sapnap called across the lava.

He was leaving, walking away. Judgement had already been passed. Dream would be locked away there for a long, long time.

“Please,” Dream got out one last word but Sapnap didn’t respond. The stone platform came and he stepped out onto it without looking back.

\----

“Who do you miss the most?”

He said nothing.

“If I were you I would miss Sapnap.”

“I think you should go Tommy,” Dream didn’t want to speak. Didn’t want to say more. Didn’t want to confront. There was no reason for him to miss any of them. He cared about nothing, no one.

Nothing, no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first DreamSMP fanfic. I'd had a few ideas knocking around in my head for a bit for oneshots after enjoying streams for the past few months. After the finale I really wanted to do one for Sapnap and Dream as I find Sapnap's turning on Dream to be one of the more fascinating parts of it all. I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. If you did please leave me kudos and comments, I appreciate that you read my story and I hope you enjoyed it <3.
> 
> Follow me on twitter at @OtherJaneyMeee as well, fun times on there.


End file.
